The Daughter He Loves But Doesn't Want
by Angelhalo101
Summary: Voldemort had a daughter, but after his first downfall she was sent to America. She goes to Hogwarts and is later reunited with her father and mother. But she is everything they didn't expect her to be...T to be safe. MAJOR AU! DMXOC
1. A Happy Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own this plot and the characters you never heard of.

Summary: Voldemort and his wife Elizabeth had a daughter named Anita Marie Riddle in 1980. The night Voldemort was tempoarily defeated by Harry Potter, Elizabeth went into hiding, and Anita was taken to America and given to a muggle family who named her Jessica. Ten years later, she goes to Hogwarts and is recognized by two people. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. At the end of her fourth year, Voldemort and Elizabeth take her back, but she is nothing her father expects her to be.

**AN: I haven't written anything in about a year so bare with me.**

**

* * *

**

February 10, 1980

They were in the hospital wing in their home. A healer was there to help, a man was there to be with his wife, and a woman was there having a child. It was five thirty in the morning when the baby was finally born. The man, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, was there when his wife, Elizabeth Riddle, had their daughter. Eventhough the world thought that Tom Riddle could never love, he did. He loved his wife Elizabeth and now he loved his daughter. There were only four other people who knew he loved. They were Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Severus was to be her godfather and Bellatrix was to be her godmother.

Tom Riddle was a man with two physical forms. One, that the world knows of, one they don't. The one the world knew of was his snake/human form. He was six foot with pale skin that the veins in his body could be seen, a slime-like sheen to his skin, slits for eyes and nose, no hair, and red pupiless eyes. The other, the one he was currently in, was very different. He had black hair that was parted to the right, ivory skin, brown eyes, and he was still six feet tall. He was currently next to his wife Elizabeth, the woman he loved with all his black heart.

Elizabeth was in one word, beautiful. She was five foot eight, had ivory skin like her husband, wavy brunette hair that went to her shoulder blades, and black/brown eyes. She wasn't what someone would expect a Dark Lords wife to be. She was kind, had sense of humor, and loved her husband very much. She didn't go on any deatheater raids, she didn't torture anyone, so she was basically his eternal opposite. She didn't turn him in because she loved him with all her heart. She also was a pureblood, but was neutral against muggles, and muggleborns. Sure she had her husbands beliefs, but she never acted on them. In short, she was fair minded and Tom loved that about her. She was also currently holding her daughter, looking at her lovingly.

The daughter in question, was currently crying and had no idea what was going on. Everyone who was in the room instantly loved her. Meaning, Tom, Elizabeth, and Bellatrix who was there to help. She was six pounds five ounces, tanned skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes that looked black. It was a comfortable silence between the three adults as they watched and listened to the new born and her cries. Finally, when the baby was asleep, the three adults had a conversation.

"My Lord, Elizabeth, what is it that you plan to name the child?" Bellatrix asked. It was Elizabeth who answered her.

"I like the name Anna Marie Riddle. What do you think Tom?" Elizabeth asked Tom.

"Anna Marie Riddle. I like it," he approved with a smile.

"Anna Marie Riddle, welcome to the world," Bellatrix said with finality.

Everyone in the room was enjoying the happiness they felt, the joy, and the love. What noone knew was that in a year and a half Tom would be semi dead. Noone knew that Bellatrix and a lot of others would go to Azkaban. Noone knew that Elizabeth would go into hiding and look for Tom during his absence. And the one they would later wish they had known would be that Anna would not grow up with her parents, or that she would be taken to America, or that she would remember any of them. They also didn't know that when they do find her, she would be everything they didn't expect her to be.

* * *

How was that for a prelude...er prologue...or whatever you want to call it?

Review!

love always,  
Angelhalo101


	2. Jessica and Anna 10 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, if i did I would a.) not be writing here, and b.) have a better penname.

* * *

last time... 

_Everyone in the room was enjoying the happiness they felt, the joy, and the love. What noone knew was that in a year and a half Tom would be semi dead. Noone knew that Bellatrix and a lot of others would go to Azkaban. Noone knew that Elizabeth would go into hiding and look for Tom during his absence. And the one they would later wish they had known would be that Anna would not grow up with her parents, or that she would be taken to America, or that she would remember any of them. They also didn't know that when they do find her, she would be everything they didn't expect her to be._

* * *

October 31, 1981 

Over the past year and a half, a lot of things changed in the lives of the Riddle family. Anna's life being the most changed. She is now currently 1 1/2 years old and thirty pounds. She was a little small for her age but you can't really tell because of the baby fat. She learned to walk at eleven months and said her first word at twelve months. Over the past eight months, she learned how to say daddy, mommy, Bells, Sevy, Lucy, Nars, and a few other words that shall not be mentioned. She was a very happy baby who liked to play with whoever would play with her, including the house elves. She loved her parents and just about everybody. There was a lot that she didn't know though. She didn't know there was a war going on, nor that her father was the feared Lord Voldemort also known as He Who Must Not Be Named or You-Know-Who. And he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. She also didn't know a life changing event was about to occur that would cause many tears, laughs, yelling, and many other things.

It was six o'clock at night on Halloween that he left. Voldemort left to 'deal' with the Potter family. He arrived in Godric's Hallow and said the address his deatheater Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail gave him. The Potters had been a nuisance to him and were able to defy him three times. The reason he was there was because of a prophecy and he was there to kill the baby who had the 'power he knows not.' He barged through the door and began to fight James Potter.

"Lily! Take Harry and run! It's him! I'll hold him off", James told his wife. After five minutes he was dead.

Voldemort went up the stairs to where he heard Lily and Harry. He told her to step aside and that he wouldn't kill her if she let him kill Harry. But she kept telling him to kill her and not Harry. He killed her without another thought. He then went to the crib that held Harry and pointed his wand at the toddler and muttered the two words that killed many witches, wizards, and muggles before him. What he didn't expect was that the curse would bounce off the child and hit him. Before he left, however, he had one last thought before he supposedly died.

'I love you Anna and I will return to you,' and he left to Albania in exile. He thought that his wife would stay and raise their child. He wanted Anna to be the model Dark Lord's daughter. He expected that she would be raised in the magical world, become a Slytherin, detest muggles and muggleborns, and loathe Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, she would not be that person. What he didn't realize was that his wife would go into hiding in Bulgaria **(I wanted to send her there**). He also didn't know that Anna would be taken by Aurors and placed in the care of a muggle family that named her Jessica. He didn't know that he wouldn't see her nor his wife for thirteen years. One would welcome him with open arms, the other not so much (three guesses who).

* * *

July 27, 1991  
Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA 

(Jessica's POV)

Dear Diary,

Lately, I've been having a weird feeling that my parents are hiding something from me. I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling. I mean, they shouldn't hide something from me if it effects my life. Oh well, whatever it is I'm sure they'll tell me in time. That is if they are hiding something.

I better go because mom is screaming about something or another. Probably that the house isn't clean or something. Does she have an OCD that makes her need to clean?

Love,  
Jess

I then hid my diary and went downstairs. I heard voices comming from the family room and I went there. On the couch sat my mother, sister, and a man who was wearing what looked like hot pink robes with gold stars. He had a long white beard. It wasn't his appearance that made me look at him strangely. It was his facial expression. He had a look of astonishment on his face as soon s he saw me. As if he saw a ghost.

* * *

Sorry this is short but I wanted to post it. and that seemed like a good place to stop. Review! 

-Angelhalo101


	3. Diagon Alley and a Shocking Discovery

Sorry I haven't posted in a bout a month but things have been busy. My house got struck by lightning, I started high school, and I've had a cast on my dominate hand so that slowed me down. I'll shut up now as I present to you….Chapter 3 of The Daughter He Loves, but Doesn't Want!

* * *

_Last Time_

He had a look of astonishment on his face as soon as he saw me. As if he saw a ghost.

* * *

Jessica's POV

The man before me looked as if he saw the bloody ghost of Christmas Past. I must have imagined it because he soon recovered from his shock by smiling at me with his eyes twinkling. I was a little freaked that he looked at me like that but I suppose he recognized me from somewhere. The only thing that didn't make sense was, I had never seen him before. Before I had any longer to think, he started to speak.

"Hello, You must be Jessica correct? I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. From your shocked expression I am guessing you want proof," he pointed a stick toward the chair I was sitting in,"_Wingardium Leviosa_" and I was floating in the air. Two things that went through my head was 1) This is fun! and 2) WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Unforunately, he levitated me down.

"Two things, one, funny old dude say what? and two, that was fun!" I exclaimed.

I looked at the old man as he started to laugh. My parents and my sister were laughing kinda hard. I just smiled.

"Yes I thought you might think that was fun. However, we have a lot to talk about. You, my dear, are a witch and a very powerful one I bet. My school is located in England and we must get your supplies should you wish to attend," he said, with a knowing look. It was almost as if he knew my reply before I would say it.

"Absotively possilutely! This is fantabulicious!" I exclaimed. I looked toward my family and saw that they were smiling. I turned back to the headmaster dude just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Excellent, excellent. We shall leave in a moment, you all are welcome to come, but since it is night in London, you shall be staying in the Leaky Cauldron until morning. Is that okay," he asked.

I turned and looked at my family doing my famous please face with my lower lip out trembling. They finally gave in and said that it was okay. The headmaster then pulled a gum wrapper out of his pocket and told all of us to touch it. Soon we were spinning then all of a sudden, we landed in what seemed to be a bar/restaurant. There was noone in there except for a man who seemed to work there because he was wiping the tables. The headmaster bid us goodnight as we went upstairs to our room. He said he would meet us at noon in the restaurant.

That night I couldn't fall asleep. One, because I'm on eastern American time and two, because I was excited. The next morning I was nervous because I was in Europe and in the Wizarding World. We met the headmaster and he took us to Diagon Alley. When I saw it I was surprised. It was so cool! There was magic everywhere, I could feel it. We went to a place called Gringotts. Even though the goblins looked creepy, I still was nice to them. When we took a ride down to the vaults, I was having so much fun, it was like a rollercoaster!

After we came out of there, the headmaster gave me a list of school supplies and left. We next went to Madam Malkins and I got my robes. We then went to Flourish and Blotts and got the books that were needed along with a few others. We then went to the apothecary, the Quidditch store, and Eeylops Owl Emporium. Finally we went to Olivanders to get my wand. The owner Mr. Olivander looked at me with a look of fright.

"Mi-Miss R-Ri-Riddle?!" he asked frightfully. I looked at him weirdly before I replied.

"Riddle? My name is Jessica Thomas." I replied. He looked at me weirdly before he finally smiled.

"Oh my mistake. Now lets find you a wand," He replied enthusiastically. It felt like hours when it really took one hour. I finally found a wand. The wand was odd. At least that was Mr. Ollivanders observation. When it chose me, green, silver, black, blue, and white sparks came out and formed a snake. The reaction was odd but the wand combination was even weirder. It was 10 inches made with 1/3 oak, 1/3 yew, and 1/3 holly. The core was a pheonix feather, hippogriff feather, and the horn of a unicorn. It costed 7 galleons. I put it with my other purchases and turned to leave.

As I was about to leave the door opened and three people walked in. One was a boy my age with slicked back platinum blond hair. One was a woman who looked about 36 who was pale with black hair. The last was a man who looked like he was 36, had pale skin, and shoulder length platinum blond hair. They seemed familiar. I accidentally hit the woman in the arm on my way past her. I turned to her and she sneered at me. But as soon as the sneer came, it left only to be replaced with a look of shock.

"A-A-Anna?" she asked before she fainted.

* * *

Well what do yall think! Sorry it took so long to update but I'll be better.  
Review!

Angelhalo101


	4. Tears and Hogwarts

Oh my god I am so sorry I have not updated any of my stories! I have just had so much homework, my chorus concert and physical therapy. My therapist thinks that my problems are coming from my spine and neck. He thinks that I did something to one of the disks causing my neurological problems and half of my shoulder is dislocated as well. Again I am so sorry. With out further ado, I give you chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_'thoughts'_  
"speech"

_Last time:_

_As I was about to leave the door opened and three people walked in. One was a boy my age with slicked back platinum blond hair. One was a woman who looked about 36 who was pale with black hair. The last was a man who looked like he was 36, had pale skin, and shoulder length platinum blond hair. They seemed oddly familiar. I accidentally hit the woman in the arm on my way past her. I turned to her and she sneered at me. But as soon as the sneer came, it left only to be replaced with a look of shock or terror...I'm not sure which. _

_"A-A-Anna?" she asked before she fainted.

* * *

_Jessica's POV

'Anna? ' I thought. I saw that she was still on the ground so I knelt down to help. After about two minutes she became conscious again. When she opened her eyes, flashes of memories of someone else flashed before my eyes. It was flashes of times a woman who looked like her holding a baby girl, playing with her, and singing. As soon as the flashes came, they left to the sight of the woman who fainted to have her eyes wide and searching for whom I presumed to be her husband while tears formed in her eyes.

"Lucius! Lucius! look it's Anna! Anna!" she started to exclaim. I was just kneeling there looking confused. Suddenly, her husband, Luscius, she called him, came to kneel at her side.

"Narcissa, it's not Anna! You know as well as I that Anna is dead and if she were alive she would have come back by now-" he started when his wife cut him off.

"Lucius, look at her," she exclaimed looking at me," she looks just like Elizabeth did when she was eleven! I'm telling you! This is Anna!" She finished by pointing to me.

I looked up to meet the eyes of Lucius, only to watch and hear flashes of a memory that wasn't my own appear. Memories of a man with long blonde hair holding a baby girl while said baby girl was pulling on his hair. Another flash and it was the same man holding the girl telling her that she would be powerful one day and help rid the world of muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors. There were more flashes but once again as soon as they started, they stopped. I saww that everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Umm..I'm er sorry mam but my name is not Anna. It's Jessica," I said that and it only made things worse it seemed. She only cried harder and I noticed that her husband's eyes had begun to water. I looked at whom I guessed was their son only to see him looking confused about what was going on.

I decided that my presence was a burden to them so I left before the lady cried more. I left Diagon Alley, quiet the entire way back to the Leaky Cauldron with my family because I was thinking of the event that had just happened.

"Why did that lady call me Anna? Why did she faint? Adn more importantly, why did I keep having flashes of what can only be a memory occur when I saw those two?' I pondered.

At dinner that night, I was quiet because I was thinking about the next day. I was nervous about what would happen. Would I make any friends? Would I have good grades? I also began to wonder why what happened today happened. I went to sleep at around midnight and woke up at around nine o'clock. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because I was nervous. I dressed in a blue tank top, jeans, blue flipflops, and I put my hair up in a pony tail. I decided that I looked good enough and went down with my family to the Leaky Cauldron to eat breakfast. We talked about anything we could think of and it was time to go to King's Cross. We found the platform fine because I saw two boys, one with red hair the other with black hair, go through a wall. Since my family was all Muggles I had to say my tearful goodbyes there.

I walked through and saw a red train that said Hogwarts Express on the side of it. I saw that the clock said 10:55 and I knew I had to get on the train before 11:00 because that was when it left. I got on the train literally one second before it left. I dragged my trunk and went in search of somewhere I could sit. I finally found a compartment that had only two girls in it. I decided to go inside and ask if I could sit with them. 

"Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full," I asked opening the door.

"Sure," One of them said.

"Thank you. I'm Jessica Thomas, but please just call me Jess," I replied.

"No problem and I'm Kayla Grant and this is Anna Novice," she said pointing to the other girl.

"Nice to meet you," I answered.

After that we talked about anything we could think of. I learned what the houses were and I learned the rules of Quidditch. By the time we got to Hogwarts, were all best friends. We got in a boat and another girl joined us, whose name we found out was Adair. Before I knew it we were outside what was called ,"The Great Hall". I'm American so I don't know these phrases. We met a woman named Professor McGonagall who explained the four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She also explained the point system thingy. I zoned out at that point. I was startled back into the realm of reality when I realized that we were going inside. I saw that there was a stoll and a hat sat upon it. The hat sang and there was much applause. Finally, Professor McGonagall started to call names.

"Susan Bones" ..."Hufflepuff!" Applause.

"Hermione Granger"..."Gryffindor!" Applause.

"Ronald Weasley"..."Gryffindor!" Applause.

"Draco Malfoy"..."Slytherin!" Applause and booing.

"Harry Potter"..."Gryffindor!" Major applause, singing, and hissing in the Slytherins' case.

After him, I zoned out until my new friend Kayla was called.

"Kayla Grant" the hat didn't need to touch her head before..."Ravenclaw!" Applause.

"Anna Novice" the hat had to stay on her head for one minute before..."Ravenclaw!" Applause.

"Jessica Thomas," I heard her call. As I walked up to the stoll, I quickly glanced at the teachers' table. I saw the headmaster try to inconspicuously scooch forward in his seat. I looked at a man who was wearing all black and when our eyes met, I saw more flashes. It was the same man holding a baby and telling her he was her godfather and that she was the only one who could call him Sevy. As soon as they started, they stopped and I saw a look of shock and horror over the man's face. I decided to forget about it and I walked up to the stoll nervously and the hat was placed on my head.

"Interesting and very difficult, plenty of knowledge I see. Your blood is calling to me also...You have Slytherin in your blood, but Ravenclaw in your mind and heart..." the hat trailed off.

I replied confused "What do you mean? I'm a muggle-born American..."

The hat chuckled," You're not, you have all magical blood meaning you are a pureblood...Oh my what is this? It seems that I can't access some of your memories do to a...mindblock of some sort?" the hat answered astonished.

"A mind block? How did it get there?" I asked stunned.

"It appears that you have been obliviated for some reason...when you were very young...Now to the sorting, I see that you like to remain neutral in arguments and decisions so good luck in... RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced. There was applause and I sat with Kayla and Anna. We watched the rest of the sorting and clapped when someone joined our house. The headmaster did his announcements and we began eatting. I couldn't eat a lot because of my allergy to shellfish so I ate a salad, steak with ketchup, and I tried a couple of things that I forget what they were called. We were finally dismissed and a prefect took us first years to the dormitories. We all found out that the statue gaurding our dorms asked questions as a means to enter.

"What comes first...The pheonix or the flame?" the statue asked.

"Neither because a pheonixes life is like a circle. It has no starting point and it has no ending," the prefect answered.

"We entered and I saw that the common room had blue carpets, white walls, and brown furniture. There were also book shelves and a fire going. I thought it looked cool. I yawned and finally realized how ttired I was. So, Anna, Kayla, and I entered our dormitory and I found my bed, changed my clothes, and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow

* * *

So this chapter is done. What do ya'll think?

REVIEW!

love always,  
Angelhalo101 


	5. The First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Last time:

_"We entered and I saw that the common room had blue carpets, white walls, and brown furniture. There were also book shelves and a fire going. I thought it looked cool. I yawned and finally realized how tired I was. So, Anna, Kayla, and I entered our dormitory and I found my bed, changed my clothes, and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_  
Jessica's POV

Today is the first day of classes. I woke up at 7:00 so I could get ready. I was the first to wake and since I got a shower the night before, so I didn't have to this morning. I first straightened my hair because it was puffy like a fro. I only straighten it for special occasions and when my hair looks like a puff ball. Then I grabbed a lipgloss, and got changed into my robes. By the time I was finished getting ready, the other girls were ready as well. My dorm mates consisted of five other girls. They are Kayla Grant, Anna Novice, my two best friends here. The other three I don't know anything other than their names. They are Jenn Milestone who seems really nice, Sarah Stoelken who seems like a whore even at eleven and her lackey Jennah Dannah who freaks out if you say her name with an ah sound. I can tell that I am going to hate them. Anyways, we made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and we got our schedules from or Head of House Proffessor Flitwick.

* * *

Monday

9:00 - 10:30 Transfiguration (Hufflepuff)

10:40 - 12:10 Charms (Slytherin)

1:30 - 3:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts (Gryffindor)

3:10 - 4:40 Potions (Hufflepuff)

Tuesday

9:00 - 10:30 Charms (Gryffindor)

10:40 - 12:10 Transfiguration (Slytherin)

8:00 - 9:00 Astronomy (Hufflepuff and Slytherin)

Wednesday

9:00 - 10:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts (Slytherin)

10:40 - 12:10 Potions (Gryffindor)

1:30 - 3:00 History of Magic (Hufflepuff)

Thursday

9:00 - 12:10 Transfiguration (Gryffindor)

1:30 - 4:40 Charms (Hufflepuff)

8:00 - 9:00 Astronomy (Hufflepuff and Gryffindor)

Friday

9:00 - 9:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts (Hufflepuff)

10:00 - 10:45 Potions (Slytherin)

11:00 - 11:45 History of Magic (Gryffindor)

1:30 - 2:15 Transfiguration (Hufflepuff)

2:30 - 3:15 Charms (Slytherin)

Lunch is served from 12:15 - 1:15  
Dinner is served from 5:00 - 7:00

* * *

When Anna, Kayla and me were done with our breakfast, we went to our first class which was Transfiguration. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, I became friends with a girl named Hermione Granger. Nothing interesting happened until Potions. Everyone was in their seats, Hufflepuffs on one side and Ravenclaws on the other. Suddenly, the professor burst throught the door and gave us a short speech. Then he took role. It was interesting because when he got to my name and he saw me, his reaction to me was not what I expected. Instead of calling the next person like he was before he dropped the attendance board, his mouth fell open in shock, his face paled, and he said one word.

"Anna?" he asked shocked. I was getting annoyed with the whole Anna business and my annoyance must have showed. 'Why does every adult keep calling me that? My name is Jessica' I thought annoyed. He then gathered his composure but had a weird look on his face for the rest of the period. It was as though he was surprised but happy. I would not know why for a long time. All and all, I had a good first day, freaky Potions class, but good. And everything was good all week. By the end of the week, I became friends with many of the Ravenclaw girls and guys, several Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, and two Slytherins. I think these next seven years are going to be great.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Go Patriots!

Review!!!!!!

Angelhalo101


	6. Years 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_last time:_

_"Anna?" he asked shocked. I was getting annoyed with the whole Anna business and my annoyance must have showed. 'Why does every adult keep calling me that? My name is Jessica' I thought annoyed. He then gathered his composure but had a weird look on his face for the rest of the period. It was as though he was surprised but happy. I would not know why for a long time. All and all, I had a good first day, freaky Potions class, but good. And everything was good all week. By the end of the week, I became friends with many of the Ravenclaw girls and guys, several Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, and two Slytherins. I think these next seven years are going to be great._

* * *

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written for four years, I just forgot to. Well I'll summarize each year pretty quickly.

First Year: It took a while but the whole Anna thing stopped. Although, Snape still looks at me the  
same way he did in that first Potions class. I also made many friends that year. I made friends  
with all of the Ravenclaw guys and girls except Jennah and Sarah. I also became good friends  
with the Golden Trio and the rest of the Gryffindor guys and girls in my year, and the above  
years. I also became good friends with many of the Hufflepuffs and some Slytherins. What  
can I say, I'm kind of popular I suppose but I still go to Kayla and Anna. They became my best  
friends that year.

Second Year: That year was kind of weird. I made good friends with Ginny Weasley and several  
other first years. I also found out that year that Harry could speak to snakes. I didn't care that he  
could speak Parseltongue and it brought us closer together as friends. I also tried out for the  
Quidditch team as the seeker and I made it! Unfortunately, I'm friends with all the seekers for  
the other houses, even Draco Malfoy, and I have to listen to them all brag or be in a bad mood  
if they win or lose.

Third Year: Third year was probably my least favorite so far. There were Dementors at the school  
and when they came on the train on the train ride, I was effected by them just like Harry. I was  
sitting with Kayla and Anna in our compartment talking about the whole Sirius Black thing. Then  
everything went dark and cold. As if all of the happiness left the world. Then a Dementor came  
into our compartment and I passed out. I did not hear the end of that for about a month from  
Dray. Oh, Dray is short for Draco and I'm the only one allowed to call him that. Then when Sirius  
Black got into the school, I was kind of freaked. At the end of the year, after Harry had found out  
Sirius was innocent, he told me that Sirius was his god father. He also explained that he was  
innocent.

Fourth Year: This past year has just ended a couple of weeks ago. This year was exciting, sad,  
and kinda bad. It was exciting because of the Triwizard Tournament, sad because my good  
friend Cedric Diggory was killed in the tournament, and bad because Voldemort is back. I'm not  
afraid to say his name because it's just a monogram for his real name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I  
can totally see why he changed because any kid with the name Marvolo even as a middle name  
would want to change it. (**no offense intended if there is someone reading this story with the name Marvolo as any part of their name.)  
**I became friends with people from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Also the whole Anna  
thing came up again. Well sort of. The headmaster of Durmstrang saw me once and was scared  
for some reason. I'm not even going to ask and I didn't. When Harry's name came out of the  
Goblet of Fire, I didn't think 'he's a cheat', I thought 'no not him, he doesn't need any stress'.  
Also while the rest of the school basically shunned him, I still hung out with him because he  
is a good friend to me. I also helped him with the tasks as much as possible. I helped him with  
summoning as did Hermione, I also tried to help him figure out the egg. I couldn't really help  
with the third task but I did as much as I could. I helped him to ask Cho to the ball at Christmas  
but she had a date. He also asked me but I had already had a date. I went with Dray as friends.  
He also has been acting weird since the ball but oh well, that's his problem. When Harry came out  
of the maze clutching Cedric I knew something was wrong. When I heard he was dead and  
Voldemort had returned, I started to cry. Cedric was one of my friends and Harry had to witness  
both his murder and Voldemort being resurrected. I have been reading the Daily Prophet and I  
canceled my subscription because of what their doing to both Harry and Professor Dumbledore.  
I believe them. Well that's all about my years so I should tell you how I have changed.

My hair is now about an inch past my shoulders, still dark brown with blonde, and red high lights  
and it's also straight. I am five foot seven, with tanish pale skin, black/very dark brown eyes, and  
I'm average built. Not super skinny and not fat. Just average for my height I suppose. Anna has  
changed too. When she was eleven she had shoulder length curly hair, four foot eleven, skinny,  
pale skin because she's Irish, and green eyes. Now she is five foot eight and her hair goes to her  
shoulder blades and its still curly. That's all that changed. Kayla hasn't changed much. When she  
was eleven she was four foot six, tan skin, shoulder length dark brown hair, skinny, and brown  
eyes. She still looks like that except her hair is about four inches past her shoulders, and she is  
five foot so she is kind of short.

Well thats all that has changed. Not much but I thought I should write it. I've gotta go now so  
mahalo!!

Love,  
Jess


End file.
